Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Minnie version)
Inside the castle, Naveen and Tiana were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their adoptive daughter again for the first time in eleven years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Minnie after she had arrived. Then Wooly showed up and approached Naveen. "Naveen, there's something important I have to tell you." said Wooly. "Not now, Wooly." said Naveen, who was too much in a mood for what Wooly had to say. Right now, Naveen only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Wooly said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Danny!" said Wooly. "Danny? Oh yes, of course, Danny. Why, where is the cat?" asked Naveen. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Wooly. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Naveen. Wooly said, "But..." But Wooly was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Lawrence. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Lawrence. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Maleficent had succeeded in killing princess Minnie, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Minnie wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy had washed Minnie and dressed her in a warm, long, and flowing pink nightgown, a matching bow, sleeping mask, and curlers. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Minnie on, with a rose in her hand. The female animals knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Naveen and Tiana, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Vixey broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Marie and Sandy followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Maleficent had won. But most of all, how will Naveen and Tiana react to this? "Poor King Naveen and Queen Tiana." Marie said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Sandy added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Vixey snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Sandy, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Flower awakens." said Vixey. They took what could be the last look of Minnie forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Vixey spoke. "Come!" said Vixey, and she, Marie, and Sandy began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Minnie fair, Black of ebony on your fur Skin the color of the fairest peach Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Minnie, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Minnie, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk T.W. from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Sandy noticed this and put T.W. right back to sleep. Vixey has now finally put Naveen and Tiana to sleep and has just put the spell on Wooly. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Danny. Seems he's fallen in love with some female black mouse." Vixey suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Wooly had said. "Female black mouse?" said Vixey, as she quickly flew back to Wooly and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Flower, who was actually the female black mouse. Could Danny have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The female black mouse, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Vixey, trying to keep him awake. "Just some female black mouse he met." said Wooly sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Vixey. "Once upon...a dream!" Wooly said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Flower! Prince Danny!" said Vixey, when she finally realized the truth. Flower mentioned that she met the male orange cat in Once upon a dream. So that means the male orange cat she met was actually Prince Danny. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Vixey. Then she, Marie, and Sandy flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Danny was still riding through the wilderness with Bagheera under him, whistling Once Upon a Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Bagheera and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off, straightened his hat and vest, and looked back at Bagheera. Bagheera gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Danny easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Maleficent's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Danny was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for eleven years. Danny was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the goons jumped at him and started to take him. Danny struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more goons kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Maleficent smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. Diablo cawed nonstop as the goons continued tying Danny up and gagging him with a green cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Maleficent appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Danny's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a Disney character, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Maleficent, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the goons and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the goons carried Danny out as Maleficent continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the female animals were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Danny was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Danny's hat was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Danny. "Maleficent!" gasped the vixen, the kitten, and the squirrel. "She's got Prince Danny!" said Sandy. Then Vixey knew where Maleficent could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Vixey said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Marie. Then Vixey's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Vixey, placing her fist in her paw. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs